In recent years, the spread of mobile terminals, such as audio players and smart phones, has allowed users to easily reproduce various kinds of content, such as music and moving images, and enjoy the same with the mobile terminals. On the other hand, kinds of content which can be provided to users also increase with an increase in content providers, so that work in which users search desired content among large amounts of content has also become complicated.
Then, for example, a technique of selecting content based on detected user's biological information is disclosed (for example, Patent Literature 1). According to the technique, content based on a user's condition is selected while saving user's time and effort for searching desired content from large amounts of content, and then the selected content can be provided to the user.